Dragon Ball Z
thumbDragon Ball Z'' ''(ドラゴンボールZ, afgekort DBZ)'' ''is een Japanse animatieserie gebaseerd op de manga Dragon Ball'' (deel 17-42) door Akira Toriyama en geproduceerd door Toei Animation. D e anime werd als eerst uitgezonden in Japan van 26 april 1989 tot 31 januari 1996.' ' In Nederland werd de serie in 2000-2003 uitgezonden onder Cartoon Network en Yorin (getiteld Yorkiddin' Presents Cartoon Network). De serie was in Nederland destijds erg populair. De serie wordt beschouwd als een klassiek voorbeeld van de mangavorm ''shonen. In Nederland werd de Engelstalige nasynchronisatie door de Ocean Group uitgezonden. Hierin werd de originele achtergrondmuziek vervangen door muziek die werd geproduceerd door Shuki Levy. Een aantal scènes werden gecensureerd. Ook werden de eerste 67 afleveringen geknipt naar 53 afleveringen waardoor de serie 276 afleveringen telt inplaats van 291. Tegenwoordig worden de Engelse thema's en soundtracks gecomponeerd en geproduceerd door Bruce Faulconer. Plot De serie gaat over Son Goku en zijn vrienden (de Z-Warriors) die de aarde en andere, fictionele planeten moeten beschermen tegen verschillende schurken die een planeet willen veroveren of vernietigen. Terwijl de originele anime Dragon Ball (een paar dagen/weken voor uitzending in Nederland teruggetrokken uit het schema wegens seksueel getinte scènes) alleen gaat over Goku als kind en jong-volwassene en de zoektocht naar de dragonballs, gaat Dragon Ball Z naast de avonturen van Goku ook over zijn afkomst en zijn eerste opgroeiende zoon Gohan. Hiernaast wordt er ook aandacht besteed aan de rivalen van Goku, namelijk Vegeta en Piccolo die van slecht later goed worden. Dragon Ball Z bevat ook meer drama dan Dragon Ball en heeft een wat serieuzere toon. Een kenmerk van de serie is dat alle personages zogenaamde 'power level' hebben, uitgedrukt in een getal. Ze gaan in de serie gevechten met elkaar aan (regelmatig wordt zo'n gevecht zelfs gespreid over meerdere afleveringen) waarbij het 'power level' beslissend blijkt. Op allerlei manieren blijkt het echter mogelijk om iemands power level te doen toenemen. Gedurende de serie vindt er dan ook een ware power level-inflatie plaats. Dragon Ball Z kreeg ook een vervolg: Dragon Ball GT, deze serie speelt zich af 10 jaar na het einde van DBZ en was minder succesvol dan DBZ zelf. Saga's De verhaallijn van Dragon Ball Z is opgesplitst in groepen van opeenvolgende afleveringen, de zogenoemde "saga's". In de originele versie bestond Dragon Ball Z uit vijf "saga's" (Saiyan, Frieza, Garlic Jr, Cell en de Majin Buu Saga). Terwijl in de Engelse TV versie de saga's zijn verdeeld in 16 "sub-sagas". Dragon ball Z Saga’s (Cut version) Films De meeste DBZ-films kloppen niet met de verhaallijn van de serie en kunnen daarom ook apart bekeken worden. De eerste drie films werden in 2006 opnieuw uitgebracht op dvd met de FUNimation stem acteurs (daarvoor samen met de eerste twee seizoenen door ''The Ocean Group'') in een dvd-box genaamd First Strike. De eerste DBZ-films in het Engels waren ingesproken door AB Group, een Frans bedrijf. Deze films kregen vreemde namen en hadden Britse stemacteurs. Door de vreemde wijzigingen hadden deze films lage verkoopscijfers. De films door AB Group zijn in de meeste delen van Europa op tv uitgezonden. De dvd's van AB Group werden door Bridge Entertainment uitgebracht in Nederland. Televisiespecials Deze twee specials zijn originele verhalen, niet gebaseerd op de manga. Toriyama heeft deze verhalen echter wel achteraf verwerkt in zijn manga. In tegenstelling tot de films lopen deze twee bovenstaande specials wel gelijk met de televisieserie. Hiernaast is er nog een speciale aflevering gemaakt genaamd The World of Dragon Ball Z die een samenvatting geeft van Dragon Ball Z tot aan The Android Saga. De special OVA, Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Saiyan Zetsumetsu Keikaku bestaande uit twee afleveringen is gebaseeerd op het gelijknamige spel. Deze special is niet officieel en is dan ook niet vertaald. * Nieuwe special na 12 jaar In november 2008 verscheen er 12 jaar na de Dragon Ball special Dragon Ball: Saikyō e no Mich/ Dragon Ball: The Path to Power een nieuwe Dragon Ball special. In de titel staat geen Z'' maar speelt zich af voor de laatste drie afleveringen van de televisieserie Dragon Ball Z. Hierdoor wordt deze special gerekend als een Dragon Ball Z special en geen Dragon Ball special. Personages uit Dragon Ball Z '''Z-Warriors ': * Goku * Gohan * Vegeta * Piccolo * Krillin * Yamcha * Tenshinhan, kortweg Tien genoemd. * Chiaotzu * Videl * Goten * Kid Trunks * Future Trunks Saiyans: * Goku * Raditz * Nappa * Vegeta * King Vegeta * Bardock * Turles * Broly * Paragus * Toma (Bardock's Crew) * Fasha (Bardock's Crew) * Borgos (Bardock's Crew] * Shugesh (Bardock's Crew) * Tarble (Uit de special van 2008) Half-bloed Saiyans * Gohan * Goten * Kid Trunks * Future Trunks * Bra Nameks * King Piccolo * Piccolo * Kami * Dende * Nail * Guru * Lord Slug * Moori Frieza's handlangers: * Cui * Zarbon * Dodoria * Appule Ginyu Force: (eliteleger van Frieza) * Captain Ginyu * Recoome * Burter * Jeice * Guldo Cooler's handlangers * Sauzer * Neizu * Doore Frieza's Familie * Frieza * King Cold * Cooler Androids: * Android 8 * Android 13 * Android 14 * Android 15 * Android 16 * Android 17 * Android 18 * Android 19 * Dr. Gero (Android 20) * Cell * Cell Jr. Majin: * Bibidi * Babidi * Dabura * Yamu * Spopovich * Majin Buu * Kid Buu * Majin Vegeta * Pui Pui * Yakon The Kai's * East Kai * West Kai * North Kai (King Kai) * South Kai * Grand Kai * Supreme East Kai * Supreme West Kai * Supreme North Kai * Supreme South Kai * Elder Supreme Kai Otherworld Personages * Pikkon * Froug * Caterpy * Chapuchai * Papoi * Olibu * Maraikoh * King Yemma * Goz * Mez * Princess Snake Draken * Shenron * Porunga * Dark Shenron * Syn Shenron * Haze Shenron * Eis Shenron * Nuova Shenron * Rage Shenron * Oceanus Shenron * Naturon Shenron Demonen * King Piccolo * Garlic Jr. * Majin Buu * Dabura * Bibidi * Babidi * Yakon * Janemba Bojack's Gang * Bojack * Zangya * Bido * Bujin * Kogu Spice Boys = Garlic's Gang * Spice * Vinegar * Mustard * Salt Overige personages * Bulma * Chi-Chi * Pikkon * Hercule * King Yemma * King Kai * Master Roshi * General Tao * Uub * Pan * Baba * Turtle * Dr. Brief * Mrs. Brief * Oolong * Puar * Pilaf * Bubbles * Gregory Fusions * Vegito * Gogeta * Gotenks * Piccolo (Kami (The Namek), Nail) * Kibito Kai (Kibitoshin) * Elder Kai * Majuub * Super 13 (batterijen van android 14, 15) * Super 17 (fusion van twee android 17's) Games Er zijn reeds verschillende games uitgebracht: * Dragon Ball Z: The Legend (Sony PlayStation) * Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai (Sony PlayStation Portable) * Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai 2 (Sony PlayStation Portable) * Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team (Sony PlayStation Portable) * Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22 (Sony PlayStation) * Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout (Sony PlayStation) * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai (Sony PlayStation 2, Nintendo GameCube) * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 (Sony PlayStation 2, Nintendo GameCube) * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 (Sony PlayStation 2) * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi (Sony PlayStation 2) * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 (Sony PlayStation 2, Nintendo Wii) * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 (Sony PlayStation 2, Nintendo Wii) * Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit (Sony PlayStation 3, Microsoft Xbox 360) * Dragon Ball: Raging Blast (Sony PlayStation 3, Microsoft Xbox 360) * Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 (Sony PlayStation 3, Microsoft Xbox 360) * Super Dragon Ball Z (Sony PlayStation 2) * Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors (Nintendo Game Boy Color) * Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku (Nintendo Game Boy Advance) * Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II (Nintendo Game Boy Advance) * Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury (Nintendo Game Boy Advance) * Dragon Ball GT: Transformation (Nintendo Game Boy Advance) * Dragon Ball Z: Collectible Card Game (Nintendo Game Boy Advance) * Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu (Nintendo Game Boy Advance) * Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure (Nintendo Game Boy Advance) * Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors (Nintendo Game Boy Advance) * Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2 (Nintendo DS) * Dragon Ball Z: Goku Densetsu (Nintendo DS) * Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans (Nintendo DS) * Dragon Ball: Origins (Nintendo DS) * Dragon Ball: Origins 2 (Nintendo DS) * Dragon Ball Kai: Ultimate Butōden (Nintendo DS) * Dragon Ball z Ultimate tenkaichi(Xbox 360, Plastation 3) Externe links * Dragon Ball Z - Officiële DBZ Website * Dragon Ball Encyclopedia Categorie:Animatieserie